The Replacement
by Contorted Thoughts
Summary: Bella is a vampire and decides to get a job being an English teacher. The only problem was that she didn't have a teaching degree! She decides to go to college, but Edward has a problem with it. She leaves a present behind, that may just cause a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago I faked my death and became one of the Cullens. Nothing changes much physically, I just seemed to get a little bit paler, and now I was able to sparkle in the sunlight. My power was that I still had the ability to blush and be warm, with that I could pass as a human more easily than the rest of my new family. It's nothing special for me, but Edward loves it.

A short while after my pretend burial, my new family and I moved to San Francisco. This was another convenient location for us, since most of the time it was very dark or foggy, and no one in that city even left the house until twilight. Of course, there were those days that we had to stay inside because we would start glittering with one step out of the door, but we all loved the house that Esme picked out so there were no complaints.

Our new mansion was located on the ever-famous Lombard Street, as we knew it was a very posh part of the city and everything we would ever need was right down the street. Alice and Rosalie was able to shop whenever she wanted, Emmett was able to enjoy the South of Market District, and Edward was able to visit all of the music clubs that were nearby. I, myself, was living happily with my new husband, and life was perfect.

One day, I was applying to be a teacher at one of the schools in the city, but something came upon a problem when the superintendent who was interviewing me said that I didn't put down what college I went to.

"Oh," I replied, "That's because I never really went to college. There was so much going on I really never thought about applying and by the time I did it was too late."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it seems that you need to go back to college and get your teaching degree. Without it, it seems that you can't be a teacher."

I left the meeting, wondering what Edward's reaction would be. Once I got back to the house, I had made a decision. I needed to go to college no matter what he said. I couldn't stand just living the rest of eternity without some kind of career. Yes, that was what I originally planned, but now it just seemed like it would get boring.

I opened the door and found the rest of my family waiting for me in the living room. "Alice told us," they all said in unison. Of course, I knew Alice would have told everybody my new decision. "Just to tell you," Esme said, "I think it's a great idea for you to go back to college and get your teaching degree. Everyone agrees with me … except."

I knew who was the one who didn't want me to go. Edward then came from behind, and put his arm around my waist, "You can't go," he said with an adorable pout on his lips, "what if you were found out by somebody?" He then started kissing my neck, trying to dazzle me. He brought his lips down to my neck and I immediately stepped back away from him.

"You can't dazzle me, Edward, because you know I can just do the same. C'mon, I need to go to college, you have I don't know how many times, and so has everyone else, what makes me any different?"

"Because I love you and I know you. You want to go by yourself," he stated

"I'd like to go by myself so I would be able to get some extra credits and finish earlier. Most likely with you around I would take the normal 4 years to get my degree, but I can possibly do it in 3."

"Bella! You can't sleep! You could do all those hours to do the work and still be done early!"

I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "Edward, you and I both know that I wouldn't be studying if you were there." Emmett and Jasper no longer had the privilege of calling Edward a prude and teasing him about his non-existent sex life. That part of his life was no longer non-existent.

He gave a sigh; obviously he knew that he couldn't win this conversation. "Fine, then, you can go, but I get to pick it out."

Everyone dispersed to wherever they were previously before Alice told them my news. Carlisle and Esme were still with us in the living room, though I quickly turned to my and Edward's room, him following me like a lapdog.

"Seriously, Bella," he said, "Since when did you want to go back to college? I thought all you wanted to do was become one of us and spend the rest of eternity as a vampire."

"Yes, but I'd actually like to do something with my time. Everyone in this family already has something to do. I don't. I would like to become a teacher, but that would require me going to college and getting my teaching degree."

Different flashed appeared on his face as he contemplated what he was about to say. With a sigh he started, "Okay, I'll let you go to college. But only on one condition." He took a long pause for dramatic effect, "I am going to choose when and where you attend. You cannot have any objections as to where I pick. This is in your best interest," with that he ended with a kiss on my forehead. He walked over to his desktop, starting it up and then beginning his search for the best college that has overcast skies most of the time.

That night, as I went to bed with Edward (since I still had the habit of doing so, even though I couldn't fall asleep anymore), I asked him about why he was so persistent about me not going to school unless he has complete control.

"Because I'm scared that you'll be discovered, which would cause a huge commotion, bringing Aro and everybody else from the Volturi here," he said, having a serious expression on his face, telling me that there would be absolutely no funny business with this.

"I think the Volturi are the least of our problems. You've already turned me into one of you and it seems that that was all they wanted. The humans I can deal with because of my powers. I'm already accepted with them."

He let out a big breath, meaning that what I had just said made a lot more sense. Although, it seemed like there was something else that needed to be discussed by him. "OK," he started after a long pause, "I'm just scared that you'll fall in love with somebody else. I mean, every guy that sees you will automatically fall head over heels and I think with a whole semester away you'll find someone better."

I went on the tips of my toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. Even though I was a vampire now I still had those sudden urges to attack him, though I needed to use my self-control right now. "It'll be fine, Edward. We could talk whenever on the phone and I'll come and visit. It's not like I'm going to Antarctica for school and there's no form of communication there."

He brought me into a big hug, probably squeezing the life out of me if I hadn't already lost it. I encircled my arms around his neck, making sure he knew how much I loved him. About two minutes later he let go, still a few inches away from me. We both looked into each other's amber eyes never losing eye contact.

We stood there for about five minutes, with all romantic intentions leaving. It was now a staring contest between us. Suddenly, Alice walked in, "Bella's going to WIINNN!!!!" she said. Edward blinked at that moment, followed by a, "told you so," from Alice. She walked out of the room back to the main part of the house, and we were left alone. Again. Realizing that this was now a lost cause, I walked into the hallway and out of our room to find Alice and Rosalie, who would be able to help me with this situation of how to deal with Edward not being so overprotective with my decision.

Alice then came into the hallway from the living room, obviously seeing I was looking for her. "I think we should go somewhere, you know, because of Edward being able to read our thoughts."

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked.

"I'm thinking Pier 39," Rosalie said while walking in, "multiple people there and plenty of distance away from the mind reader," referring to my husband. "I heard that," we heard from our room. All of us began snickering due to his reaction.

"Well," I said, "I guess now we have to find another place to go. But no decisions until we are three miles away. We don't want him to hear where we are going."

They all followed me and climbed into my brand new Lexis ES 350. It was a gift from everybody after my change, since they knew I would need a new car in the ever-so-posh California. Now that I was a vampire, I couldn't imagine how frustrating it must have been for Edward and my slow driving, so I relished all of the speed that the car had. Rosalie was in the passenger seat next to me, with Alice in the middle seat in the back leaning forward looking at where we were going.

Once out of the traffic of tourists blocking the street, we left heading towards Haight – Ashbury Street. This was the perfect place that we could speak freely and just be considered to be vampirists. We were lucky since normally this street was the sunniest of all, but due to the insane California weather we were able to get past everybody in the rain. I parked the Lexis in the parking lot behind the busy street and turned to face Rosalie and Alice.

"So, where do you think we should go?" I asked. I had no idea what to do next, this was new city and I had just become accustomed to being a vampire.

"Well, there's this cute little city with 3 shopping centers nearby. We could go there," Alice said. Of course, she wanted to go shopping while talking about this serious subject. It was the only way she could handle all of the pressure.

"I haven't heard of a place like that," Rosalie said.

"Oh, yeah! The city is San Jose. It's about 45 minutes away human speed, so we should be there in about 20 minutes."

I backed out of the parking lot and headed onto 101 South in order to get there. Once we were out of sight of all the humans, I stepped on the gas pedal and reached around 120, which I achieved thanks to Rosalie's work she did on the car before giving it to me.

Even though I was now a vampire, I still was cautious about how I drove. Yes, I was driving at 120, though I always had to look out for innocent dear I knew were somewhere nearby since I could smell them. I also sensed a skunk, possum, and squirrel somewhere but something was different.

"Road-kill!" Alice exclaimed. I chuckled to myself, Alice was always so enthusiastic no matter what the situation was, I mean how can anyone get excited about road-kill?

Soon afterwards we arrived at the Valley Fair Mall, which, Alice happily announced, was across from the high-end stores in Santana Row. We moved off of the highway and onto Stevens Creek Boulevard, where traffic was jammed. I thought that the Forks High parking lot was packed, but apparently waiting for five minutes in the same spot seems like forever to me. Sighs came from Rosalie and Alice as we waited for us to make a left turn into the Santana Row parking lot.

"Finally!" we exclaimed as we exited the car. It had almost taken us an entire hour to get where we were now. Luckily, we had the entire night ahead of us to shop and talk about what I was going to do about this whole college thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the slightly crowded streets of Santana Row, Alice was bouncing with excitement

Walking down the slightly crowded streets of Santana Row, Alice was bouncing with excitement. They had all of the major designers there such as Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and BCBG Max Azria. Of course, Alice and Rosalie dragged me into the nearest store.

I was happy that it was just Anthropologie, since they carry some of the clothes I could wear. It wasn't as tight and short as the latest styles, with huge flower print all over it. Alice tried fitting me into that last month, not the best thing that looked good. Edward seemed happy with it though, either that or his pants suddenly got tighter.

Either way, once I snapped out of my trance of thinking how much fun we had after the tight pants came off, Alice already had a pile of clothes for me to try on.

Alice and Rosalie rushed me over to the changing room, since apparently they wanted me to try on some special dress. Once I locked myself in there from my crazy sister-in-laws, I looked at this dress they kept on talking about. Normally I would just wear jeans and a shirt, but taking a second look I actually liked it.

It had a sweetheart bodice with intricate stitching, with the skirt portion having intricate drapery that flared out enough to show off my curves. It was navy blue with white stitching, though at the bottom there was a band of silver.

I delayed a little bit, wondering what this was going to be for. Suddenly, Alice was yelling through the door, "if you think that just standing there forever will eventually bore us, it won't. We have the rest of eternity!"

Once we finished shopping at Anthropologie we had about a total of 8 bags between the 3 of us. We headed into other stores, accumulating more bags along the way. As we headed out to the parking garage Alice stopped us.

"Hang on. Hang on. Hang on! We have one more store. But first, let's put all of these bags in the trunk," she said.

"Alice, we've been shopping for hours on end. Can we please just-"

"Nope. I've seen it and we need to get this. It's going to be a present from you to Edward."

I sighed, "I already have enough lingerie, Alice. You think you could figure that out from the perverted visions you've seen."

Rosalie piped in, "How can that be possible? I thought Edward has already torn about half of that closet." Yeah, another thing: my present from Rose was an entire closet of lingerie and … toys. Actually, it was everyone's in the house. Which was sort of weird because I would figure out that if the guys were let in there that they would never leave. Trust me, walking in on Carlisle and Esme … um … "getting it on" is not pretty. It now causes a blush whenever I'm in the same room as those two.

Back to the present. "Okay," I said, "one more store and then we're going home. Besides, I think the mall is closing."

"Just one more stop, that's it! Canadian Geese, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" **(A/N: I don't really know how to say the political correct version of "Jesus!")**

"You only told us it once out loud. I don't know how many times in your head though," Rosalie said.

Rose then popped open the trunk and stuffed all of our bags inside it. Afterwards, Alice grabbed both our wrists and started heading towards the mall again. At least she knows I want to get this over with and not be looking at random things in the store while she's forgotten what we're getting.

After walking at a human pace for about three minutes Alice turned us to the left. Right when we entered the store I looked up at the sign. I guess Alice wanted to get something useless and electronic since Sharper Image was the store to get it at.

Alice, heading right to one of the store clerks, asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the heating blankets are?" though before the clerk had the time to answer my sister turned to the right. Wait. Heating Blankets?! What am I supposed to do with that? Oh well, I expect Alice to explain.

Alice got the priciest one in the right size for our bed, and walked over to the cash register. Both Rose and I were trying to figure out what Edward and me were supposed to do with this thing. After paying, Alice handed me the bag and just smirked, probably at my face that was now contorted in thought.

On the ride home we listened to the latest Panic at the Disco CD. Well, we did listen but I also complained about how much I liked the exclamation point they used to have in their name.

When we got home, we took all of our bags, including the one from Sharper Image, and entered the house. Everyone was in the living room waiting for us except for one person. Edward. I guess he was still in our room researching what to happen. Even though I already had a pretty good guess, I asked my family, "Hey, where's Edward?"

Emmett answered, "He's in your room right now, but I don't know what he's doing."

I tried to get an idea of what was going on in the other room by listening closely, but all I could hear was the faint playing of music. I went down the hallway and turned into our room, wondering what he was doing in there.

As I opened the door, I noticed Edward was listening to his iPod, so he wasn't able to hear me entering. I carefully put all of my bags down in our walk-in closet and tip toed over to the desk.

I bent down to his level and encircled him in my arms with my head resting on his left shoulder. I pulled his ear bud out, quietly whispering in his ear, "I have a present for you."

Immediately he turned his swivel chair around, with enough force to break it off his hinges. The look on his face was priceless as he probably thought that he was going to get some at that moment and I had on a new outfit from the infamous closet. Unfortunately for him, he realized I was wearing the same clothing as when I had left.

"So what's this gift you're talking about?" he asked, trying to figure out the present. I swear, I wear only a ribbon once on Christmas and all of a sudden the word "present" makes him horny.

"It's right behind me," I said, trying to deceive him with a coy smile. He stood up from his chair, which miraculously wasn't broken, and walked over to me.

"By the way," he said, "I really can't think of any good place to go to college other than Washington and Alaska State. You probably don't want to go there, though, because someone may recognize us or something."

I immediately turned around to face him, forgetting about the heating blanket. "Edward," I said sternly, "Hopefully you're lying to me because there are many places that don't have sun all of the time besides Forks and Denali. Now tell me what you've found. _Truthfully_."

He backed away a little bit from where he was standing in front of me. He knew to never make me mad since all hell could break lose. Hell hath no fury like a female vampire scorned. "O-ok, I found a couple in Europe, but I don't want you going that far away! I at least want to get there within a day and only three time zones!"

"Gee, Edward, so you finally found something," I said sarcastically.

"Um, yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair, "I'm thinking Cambridge. London's very much like Forks most of the time and maybe you could get a cute British accent while you're there." His face broke out in a crooked grin at that moment, obviously he was trying to lighten my mood.

"Fine," I sighed, "you win. _This time_."

He then walked over to me, giving me a hug. After a few moments he pulled back slightly, with a curious look on his face. "So, what exactly is this present that you were talking about? Alice is still blocking her visions and you have given me no clues about what it is."

"I forgot about that! Hold on one second." He let me go as I walked away towards the door where all of my bags were placed. Finding the Sharper Image bag, and placed it on the bed.

"It was mainly Alice's idea," I said, "but it's kind of clever. We all know you'll miss my warmth once I leave so I got you this!"

**A/N: thank you all 2 reviewers for reviewing this story! It's so nice to hear all the compliments (even though half of them are from my beta:). Oh well, please review since they make me type faster and then I will be able to blame you guys for making my grades fail! It works out for both of us! A special thank you to my beta omc.the.rains.wet. **

_Edward slowly peels off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest, and says, "I will only take off more if you review!"_


End file.
